pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 21 - The Karlin Shopping Day
It was late noon when they had finally reached the streets of Karlin City. They looked around and saw a few people and pokémon still walking the streets. "This place look's nice." nodded Misty "Wow this place is huge." exclaimed Ash looking around. "Pika." nodded Pikachu "Well all of the Jetix Region cities are large, but the largest is Galaxy City." stated Tanza "Come on...let's head over to the Pokémon Center real quick." hurried Timothy They all went headed to the pokémon center and when they got there they went in. "Can I help you today?" asked a Nurse Joy standing behind the desk. Ash saw that the Nurse Joy of the Jetix region looked like those of the Kanto Region, however they were dressed completely different. She was wearing a white skirt that had a large bow in the back of it and a dark red bow in the front with a ruby in it. She also had a white bow in her head, a gold head wear on her forehead that had a ruby in it and a necklace with a ruby in it. All of a sudden Brock rushed passed the group and up to the counter grabbing the Nurse Joy’s hand in the possess. “Wow your so beautiful. Could….” started Brock but before he could say anything else Misty grabbed him by his ear and drug him away. “There won’t be any of that right now.” snarled Misty as she drug him out of the doors. Nurse Joy looked at Brock with a funny look on he face before letting out a little giggle and looking back over at Timothy. “I’m sorry about that.” apologized Ash “It’s ok now is there anything I can help you with?” She asked "Yes. I have a letter that I would like to have delivered to Skyway City viva Shadow Messenger." said Timothy and he reached in his jacket and pulled out an envelop. "Alright would that be all?" asked the Nurse Joy as she took the envelope. "Yes." nodded Timothy "Thank you and have a nice day." waved Nurse Joy "You to." waved Timothy They left out of the door and met up with Misty and Brock as they waited for them outside of the pokémon center. They then headed north though the city Ah, Pikachu, Misty and Brock still taking in the scenery. "So Ash, Misty, Brock…what's up with those Team Rocket members?" question Timothy "Nothing really." shrugged Misty "They’ve been chasing me around region after region trying to get Pikachu." explained Ash "They've chased you through Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and now Jetix. Boy they sound really determined." laughed Timothy "Hay look is that a daycare?” asked Brock pointing out a large red building with a picture of a Clefairy on it. "Yea...that's Eria's daycare. It's what Karlin's most famous for and the owner is a friend of mine. Come on." motioned Timothy a they walked toward the building. When they got up to the building they went in and they saw all kinds of pokémon walking around the room cleaning. "Look at all of them. With teamwork like that this room will clean in no time." nodded Misty Just then a fairly young looking girl with shoulder length light grass green hair, dark green eye's and a light pale skin complexion wearing a blue kimono came walking up to them with a Clefairy beside her. "Welcome to Eria's Daycare. My name is Eria Miryoku and this here is my Clefairy. If you need anything or if you just need to ask a question just let me know.” said The girl "I have a question. How have you been?" asked Timothy as he walked from behind the group. "Hay Timothy! It's good to see you again!" exclaimed Eria as she walked up to him and gave him a hug. "So how have you been?" Timothy asked "I've been alright...Where have you been? We've been so worried about...especially Alice. We all thought something bad had happened to you.” replied Eria as she went on talking to him. "Hay Tanza is that Timothy's girlfriend?" asked Misty "I don't think so...she look's kinda young." replied Brock "Yeah! She is allot younger than me and she's not my girlfriend. She's more like another annoying little sister." chuckled Timothy "But how did he hear me.” thought Misty to herself. "Hay I‘m not that much younger than you…I‘ll be 18 in 4 more years." retorted Eria and she hit him on the shoulder. “Which still makes me 7 years older than than you till then.” laughed Timothy “So...when I’m 18 that won't matter.” smiled Erica "We'll see...anyway we have exactly seven and a half hour's to shop...so why don't we go get this shopping spree started." laughed Timothy looking at his watch. "Well lets go." urged Tanza "Hay Timothy can Clefairy and I come with?" asked Eria “Fairy?” asked Clefairy "You know you can.” nodded Timothy smiling Eria ran through a door in the back of the room and then a few minutes later she ran back out, though she wasn't wearing the same outfit. She now had her hair tied up with a ribbon that was the color as her hair, wearing a brown almost jacket like thing that had a white ribbon on it. Under it she was wearing a white shit with a blue skirt. "I have one of my friend's watching the daycare while I’m gone so let's go." hurried Eria They all ran out the door and down the street to a large black building with a large neon sign on it that said Karlin Mall and they went in. "This place is huge." marveled Misty "No kidding." agreed Brock "Alright everybody listen up...for those of you who don't know my game plan its very simple. Shop until you drop...Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock all you have to do is run around like crazy and grab what ever you might want or need and get it. It's all on me." said Timothy "Are you sure?" asked Misty "Yep! Alright everybody lets go." hurried Timothy and they all scattered throughout the mall. Six and a half hour's later they all came out of the mall carrying bag upon bag of the stuff that they had bought including Kachu, Pikachu, Nina, and Nikita. "That was allot of fun." laughed Brock "Yeah! It was really nice of you to pay for all of our stuff." thanked Misty "You’re all welcome! Let's go into the PHD so we can put up our stuff. I have a few cute outfits’ that I want Nina, Nikita, Lucaria and Lilly to try on." smiled Timothy Timothy started pushing some button's on his watch, but before he finished a black shadow like figure walked out of the darkness. "What's that?" asked Ash "Chu." said Pikachu Just then a boy about Ash's height dressed in a black ninja outfit stepped out of the shadows and into a street light with a Nuzleaf beside him. "Well if it isn't Timothy." said The boy as Timothy just stood there looking at him. "Who are you?" snarled Ash "This does not concern you so mind your own business. Now Timothy I know you might not remember me so let me jog your memory a little." He said "No I remember who you are, but what are you doing here and what do you want." smiled Timothy "I'm here cause I want to kill you...what do you think." He said as he quickly reached behind himself and threw something at Timothy. Timothy calmly sat his bag's down when all of a sudden four star like figure's entered the light beaming down from one of the street lights. Just as the four star like figures where about hit Timothy he raised his hand up in the way and caught the four star like figure's on his fingers. "Well if you want to kill me you'll have to do better than that." grinned Timothy as he put the hand with the four star like weapons into his jacket. Ash and Pikachu looked at Timothy as he stared at the boy and from him they since something sinister brewing. They sensed excitement, anticipation and curiosity though they sensed something much more sinister brewing though they couldn't exactly tell what it was. "Pika...Pi." noted Pikachu "Yea I feel it to...this is going to end badly." nodded Ash "Your mine Timothy!" shouted The boy Just as the boy was about to charge at Timothy, Lucaria appeared out of her pokéball in front of Timothy with her hands out in front of him shaking her head as though she was telling him not to fight. Timothy looked at Lucaria and closed his eyes, before taking a deep breath and picking his bags back up. "What's wrong scared." said The boy "No, but Lucaria is right. There is a time and place for everything. The right time for me to put you in your place again will come if you'll just be patient." grinned Timothy looking out the corner of his eyes. They all placed their hand on Timothy's jacket and in a flash of light they were all in the living room. Lilly popped out of her pokéball and in front of Timothy she began to excitedly bounce up and down. "Eevee." smiled Lilly jumping up and down in front of Timothy. "Hay girl! Don't worry I have something for you and Lucaria both so come on." laughed Timothy as he headed to his room with all his pokémon behind him. "Hay where are we?" wondered Eria looking around. "Well it's a little hard to explain, but you can bunk with me tonight." smiled Misty "Hay didn't Timothy seem kinda scary back there or was it just me?" asked Ash "Chu." nodded Pikachu "Your telling me." agreed Brock "Well whatever got into him it's over now. Hay let me show you some of the stuff I got." replied Tanza Tanza, Eria, Brock, and Misty all gathered around the table and started showing each other the stuff they found in the mall. "I think I’ll turn in early tonight." yawned Ash "Ok then." nodded Tanza "Hay Pikachu if you want to you can stay up." said Ash "Cha." yawned Pikachu shaking his head. They both headed into their room, but when they got to their door, before Ash stopped and looked down the hall at Timothy's door. "Pikachu there's allot more to Timothy than meet's the eyes. After what I’ve seen him do I’m not even sure if he's really human." stretched Ash "Chu...Pika...Pi." agreed Pikachu "I don't know why, but after what I’ve seen it kinda hard to imagine a human with the kind of power's and ability's he possess. I also have this felling there's also something dark and evil about him that I just can't shake." thought Ash before he went on into his room and closed the door behind him. To Be Continued...................... Category:Season 1 Content